


Breaking the camel's back

by LittleLinor



Series: Advent's Calendar 2012 [4]
Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Implied Character Death, Implied Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyes isn't the man he used to be. And Kousuke hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the camel's back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/gifts).



> Written for aza for Advent's Calendar

A part of him wonders, " _why do I even try?_  
Eyes isn't exactly the man he used to be. Or the boy he used to be. Whatever. Kousuke figures, if you've loved, killed, betrayed and been betrayed and forgiven and made your own fortune with your talent and looks and gathered a rabid following of both genders, then you've got more life experience than most adults he's ever come across.  
(Does being abused by the girl you still hate yourself too much to date count?)  
Eyes is still Eyes, of course. He still has that flawless hair and those eyes that can run a man through with intensity or emptiness. He still has fingers that entrance the world, with their music, with their touch. He has that aura of not-quite-there--but it used to be because he couldn't quite be bothered to notice the world under him.  
These days he can't touch the world with his fingers even if he grasps for it. So, over time, he stops trying.  
And Kousuke hates that. He's tired of losing, especially when those of them who are left haven't exploded into murderous time bombs yet. And he can't help it--he _hates_ that empty look in his eyes, because if he's perfectly honest with himself, he's a bit of a masochist, and also a bit of a pervert who keeps falling in love with his half-siblings' carnage. And Eyes used to have the most _beautiful_ look in his eyes when he had to take down someone and wanted to take care of it without too much time but still wouldn't give up the chance to enjoy it a little.  
So Kousuke does what he does best. He stalks and rants and takes up noisy, cranky space.  
He gets into Eyes's space, drags him to movies and restaurants even though his staff could order something way fancier, goes to his concerts even though he can _tell_ that what he's gained in melancholy weeping chords he's lost in flame, sits in his apartment to rant about Ryouko or Rio, anything to wake him up, get a reaction, something that isn't beautiful, graceful, uncalculated lost nonchallence.  
What he really does best, though (apparently), is getting people mad at him enough that they throw things at him or drop kick him, or--in this case--shove and pin him against a wall with eyes that are finally awake and burning and a knife to his throat and a muttered hiss of "Kousuke if you don't shut up _this instant_ , God help me I will--"  
"Do it."


End file.
